The Rising
by Th3Sk8t3rG1rl
Summary: The Vespers are rising to power. Amy, Dan, and the younger generation of Cahill's must stop them, but will love get in the way of their ultimate goal? Ian/Amy Dan/Nat Ham/Sin Jonah/OC Humor/Romance/Adventure For amycahill555's Cahills vs Vespers contest!
1. The Note

SUMMARY: The Vespers are rising. Amy, Dan, and the younger generation of Cahill's muststop them, but will love get in the way of their goals?

~o~

15 year old Amy Cahill stared in shock at the 5 simple words on the note in her hand.

We rise,

You fall.

~Vespers

Amy was frozen in fear. Was it time? Was this what she and Dan had been waiting for? She heard a gasp of shock and turned to see her twelve year old brother, Dan, staring open mouthed at the note.

It had been stabbed in place on the kitchen table with a dagger that had a "V" at the end.

Dan looked up at his sister and their mind-meld began to work.

'What does this mean?' he silently questioned.

'I'm not sure,' She responded.

'Is it time?' he asked.

'I think so. We're going to need help,' Amy said.

Dan nodded and in a flash he was punching in numbers on his cell phone. After a moment he put it to his hear and waited. After three rings a loud friendly voice picked up.

"Hey, Dan-o! What's up?" Hamilton Holt questioned from the other end.

Dan said a quick 'Hey.' before saying, "Ham, this is important."

There was a pause on the other end before Hamilton responded. "Why? What's wrong?"

Dan, who usually never choked on his words, choked on these ones, "It-it's them. They- they left us a message."

Hamilton Holt, knew who Dan was talking about, the Vespers. A family far more vicious and dangerous than their own. He took a deep breath and asked,

"Are you and Amy okay? What message did they leave?" Dan closed his eyes before responding, "The note said, 'we rise, you fall. I think it's time, Ham. Amy and I want to know how soon you can come over here."

"We're in the area already; we should be there by tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks Ham, bye."

"Bye."

Dan hung up and turned to Amy. "Should we call the Kabras?"

Amy nodded and pulled out her own phone. Over the year she had decided to upgrade her phone. She now had a LG full keyboard touch screen. She slid it open and began searching through her contacts for Natalie's phone number.

After finding it she pressed call and waited. After two rings Natalie's silky accented voice answered. "Hello."

Amy took a deep breath and said, "Hey, Natalie?"

"Yes? Hey, Amy." Over the year since the clue hunt Natalie, Amy, and Sinead had kept in touch becoming close friends even though Natalie's age difference.

"Natalie, is Ian there?"

"Yeah, why, you want to talk to him?" Natalie's voice hinted that she was being suggestive.

Amy blushed like a tomato and stuttered, "N-no, I- I mean, can y- you put it on s- speaker phone? It's important."

Natalie laughed a smooth laugh before saying, "Of course."

Amy heard the click of a button and Ian's British accented voice say, "Hello?"

"Natalie? Ian?"

"Yes?" they both asked.

"Guys, me and Dan think it might be time." Amy spoke sadly.

"Time for what?" Natalie asked.

"Dan and I, we got a message, from them."

"From who? Amy?"

When Amy spoke her voice was grave, "The Vespers."

A gasp of shock was heard from Natalie, but Amy had no idea what Ian's reaction was.

"W-what are we going to-to do?" Natalie stuttered out.

"We don't know." Amy answered, "Hamilton and his sisters will be here tomorrow. Can you and Ian fly over here?"

After a short pause Ian spoke, "We shall be there tomorrow morning." Then, the line went dead.

Amy sighed and shut her phone. She turned to Dan and said, "They'll be here tomorrow morning. Call Jonah."

Dan nodded and began dialing.

-At the Kabra Mansion-

Ian pushed 'end' on his sister's cell phone and turned toward her.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

Since Isabel was sent to prison, and Vikram went into hiding it had just been him and Natalie. He knew she felt saddened by their mother's betrayal, as he had caught her in his mother's room quite a few times.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a few moments he opened his eyes and stopped a passing servant, "Pack clothes for Natalie and myself. Also, ready the jet we leave tonight." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." the servant bowed and left. Ian sighed and turned toward his still shocked sister. He grabbed her hand and repeated his question, "Are you okay?"

Natalie gave a weak nod and began heading up the stairs. "I'm going to my room." she spoke quietly.

Ian nodded and said, "Be sure to pack what you will need, we may be there a while."

Natalie nodded and left.

Ian sighed and walked to his own room to make sure he had what h would need.

-With Amy and Dan-

Dan sighed and flipped his phone shut. "He's not answering." he stated.

Amy sighed and said, "Try one more time."

Dan nodded and called again, this time after the fourth ring, Jonah answered.

"Yo." he greeted.

Dan sighed in relief and said, "Hey, Jonah-" he was about to continue but was cut off by Jonah.

"YO! Homie! How's my favorite cuz yo?"

"Listen Jonah!"

Jonah was quiet for a moment before saying, "Yo, dawg. Go 'head."

Dan sighed and said, "Jonah, you need to come over here soon."

"What's wong, yo?"

"It's them, the Vespers. They left us a message."

Jonah was quiet on the other end before speaking.

"I'll be there tomorrow afternoon. 'Ight?"

Dan smiled in relief, "Thanks Jonah."

"No prob, cuz. See ya tomorrow."

"K. Bye."

"Bye."

Dan hung up turning to Amy, "He's coming. That leaves, Sinead, Ned, Ted, and Uncle Alistair."

Amy shook her head sadly at the last part, "Alistair, is getting old. Let's let him live the rest of his life in peace, okay?"

Dan nodded sadly and said, "Okay. I don't have Sinead's number, you call her."

Amy agreed and called.

-At the Starling Mansion-

Sinead's phone rang, causing the three siblings to jump in surprise. On the fourth ring Sinead answered.

"Hello?"

"Sinead?"

"Yeah. Amy?"

"Yeah."

"Hey!" Sinead smiled brightly over the year since the clue hunt her, Amy, and Natalie had become close friends, even though Natalie was three years younger.

"What's up Amy?" Sinead asked lightly.

Amy answered with a grave voice, "Sadly, this isn't a social call."

Sinead frowned hearing the seriousness in Amy's voice.

"Sinead? Can I talk to all of you guys?"

Sinead was confused but answered "Yeah, sure."

Sinead pulled the phone away from her mouth before calling Ned and Ted.

"Yeah?" The two answered.

"Come here. Amy needs to talk to us."

The two boys nodded and came over.

Sinead put the phone on speaker and said, "Okay Amy, We're all here. Now what's wrong?"

"It's them Sinead. The Vespers."

All three siblings froze.

"What?" Sinead whispered in a shaky voice.

"Dan and I got a message today that said, "We rise, You fall. It was signed by the Vespers. Ian, Natalie, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, and Jonah will be here tomorrow. Can you three be here tomorrow too?"

It took a moment for Sinead to think, but she said, "Yeah, see you there."

"See ya. Bye."

Then the line went dead, Sinead sighed and told her brothers to go pack, and she went to go pack her own things.

-With Amy and Dan-

Amy slid her phone shut and turned to Dan, "Well, that's everyone. They'll all be here tomorrow."

Dan nodded and Amy sighed. The clue hunt had changed her brother. No longer was he the rambunctious little boy she remembered. No, he was different, he had seen death and cheated it. What 11 year old would be normal after that.

She thought he would be back to his old self, but he wasn't. She just hoped he would be soon. She wanted her little brother back.

"Get some sleep." She told him.

"Tomorrow we'll tell everyone what we know. I think we'll be getting another message pretty soon."

Dan nodded again and headed to his room.

Amy sighed and went to her own room.

Tomorrow would be a long day.

~o~

Well? What do you think? This is my first 39 Clues story, so please be nice. :) REVIEW!

~Th3Sk8t3rG1rl


	2. Arriving

**Wow! I got a better response to my story then I thought I world!:) Thank you all soooo much for reviewing and reading, it means alot to me! :) This is for you guys! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own The 39 Clues, If I did, Ian and Amy would have gotten together in the 3rd book, *Sigh* A girl can only dream. :)**

**~Ariving~**

The sun shined, and it's beams landed on a sleeping Amy Cahill, effectively waking her up.

Amy blinked her eyes open. _'What time is it?'_ she thought. She looked at the glowing green numbers on her digital alarm clock that showed that it was_ '8:30' _Amy's brow furrowed, a look of confusion on her face that quickly turned to one of panic.

_'Oh my God! Everyone will be here soon!' _Jumping out of bed, she ran quickly to her private bathroom. She quickly brushed her long reddish-brown hair and washed her face. She was just finishing brushing her teeth, when her cell phone rang.

Seeing the contact number, she knew it was Natalie. Pressing 'Talk' she held the phone to her ear and said, "Hey, Nat."

"Hello, Amy?" A British accented voice questioned.

Amy nodded, but remembered that Natalie couldn't see her, she blushed at her foolishness and said, "Yup, that's me."

"I was calling to let you know that Ian and I shall be arriving shortly."

Thinking of Ian still made Amy's heart pund, _'Stop it Amy!' _she scolded herself, _'Ian is nothing but a jerk and a playboy. He will just break your heart... again.' _Thinking of that time a year ago in Korea made Amy's heart sink. She had been played, but she wouldn't let it happen again.

"Amy?" Natalie questioned, sounding slightly worried.

Being snapped back into reality Amy answered, "Yeah? Oh! Ummm that's okay, I'll see you in a few. Bye!"

"Bye."

Amy ended the phone call and stood silent for a moment then, remembering that she still needed to finish getting ready, she dashed to her walk-in closet.

Over the years, Amy had developed a small sense of fashion, she was still a 'Plain, Jane," just, not so 'Plain' anymore. She pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark purple t-shirt that said, "Bite Me," in silvery, gothic script. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she grabbed her cell and dashed down the stairs in time to see Kaien, the butler answer the door.

She head him say, "Is the mistress expecting you?" Before Natalie could answer, Amy came over, "It's okay, Kaien, I invited them."

"Of course mistress." Kaien said with a bow.

Amy sighed in exasperation, "How many times must I tell you Kaien? Stop being so formal, just call me Amy. Okay?"

"Of course, mis- Amy."

Amy smiled, "Thanks Kaien, and, can you get someone to take Natalie and Ian's things to their rooms?"

"Yes, Amy."

Amy smiled in appreciation and Kaien went to fulfill her request.

Turning around, Amy gave Natalie a huge hug. "It's good to see you Nat."

"Good to see you to Amy." Natalie hugged the older girl back.

Ian cleared his throat, and the two girls separated. Amy smiled slightly and said, "Hey, Ian."

"Hello, love." He smirked.

Amy just sighed, she had given up long ago on trying to get Ian to stop calling her 'love.'

Then Dan came pounding down the stairs. He blushed when he saw Natalie.

"H-hey." He waved slightly. Only Amy noticed the way Natalie looked away with a slight blush on her cheeks. The wheels started turning in her head and she began plotting to get the two together.

"Well, I guess since it's taking so long, Dan and I can show you two to your rooms." Amy suggested.

"Okay." The rest agreed.

"Dan, you take Natalie, and I'll take Ian." Amy didn't want to take Ian, but to get her brother and Natalie together, she would suffer this.

Amy grabbed Ian's hand and led him up the stairs. After a few short minutes they arrived. Amy opened door waiting to see Ian's reaction to the plain room. Ian walked in and looked around with disgust. It was plain. Only a bed, a window, and a nightstand with a lamp.

Amy laughed at his expression of horror. "Come here, Ian." Ian numbly stepped out of the room. Closing the door, Amy turned to a key pad with numbers and letters on it.

"Ian, watch." Ian stepped over to her and say as Amy typed, _'Ian Kabra.' _ After pushing enter, Amy re-opened the door, now it was intricately designed. It had a huge four poster bed, a flat screen t.v on the wall with cases of DVDs under it, a desk with a laptop, paper, and pens, it had a walk-in close, a dresser with a mirror on it and a stereo with stacks of CDs beside it.

Ian walked in and his look of horror, turned to one of approval. Amy bit her lip to keep from smiling at how quickly Ian's facial expression had changed, just by the change of scenery. He walked into the room and looked around. He nodded to himself.

Amy walked in after him and let her smile out. "So, I take it you like the room?" She asked.

Ian spun around as if remembering she was there too, and nodded. Clearing his throat he spoke, "It is acceptable."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Gods! Ian! Pleeeassee, talk like a normal person!"

Ian just stared at her. After a few moments, he opened his mouth to say something, but the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Amy called down the stairs. She turned to Ian and said, "Go ahead and unpack your things. You can look around, but don't go into my office, my bedroom, Dan's bedroom, Nellie's bedroom, or Nellie's office. Oh! And Uncle Fiskes office and bedroom, and the weapons room. All of these areas are marked, you are free to go anywhere else."

Ian nodded and Amy rushed down the stairs.

**-With Dan and Natalie-**

As Dan led Natalie to her room, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was figgeting nervously. When they arrived Dan walked up to a keypad that was on the side of the door.

Natalie cocked her head to the side, "What are you doing?" she asked.

Dan turned around after he was finished punching in numbers. "It's a system." he explained.

"You type in a person's name -any Cahill- and the room will design itself to fit that person's personality and taste. For example, you, who have grown up with designer clothes and prada bags, this room will be decorated extravegantly. Look."

Dan opened the door and allowed Natalie to enter before him. Inside, it had a humoungus four poster bed with a light lavender canopy, it's blankets were rich lavender and cherry blossom pink colors. The pillows had intricate desings and were a mix of lavender and light pink.

The room had a flat screen television with a case of DVDs beside it, a stereo with lots of CDs, two desks, one with a mirror and tons of make-up and beauty supplies, and another one with a laptop, stationary, and pens and pencils, and a walk-in closet filled with hundreds of glamourus designer clothes, beside a dresser with a mirror on it.

The wals were lavender and pink. The room had a bathroom, with other beauty supplies in it. Dan whistled low. "Wow. You sure are into the fancier things,huh?"

Natalie nodded mutely before jumping up and down squealing in delight. After a few moments, Dan cleared his throat. Natalie abruptly stopped squealing and jumping. She turned around and blushed. Dan looked away also blushing, and said, "Ummm... You can unpack and then...I don't know... look around I guess, but you have to stay away from, my room, Amy's room and her office, Nellie's room and her office, and Uncle Fiske's room and office, and the weapons room. Okay? You can go anywhere else."

Natalie nodded still blushing and Dan walked out cloosing the door behing him, leaving Natalie alone to unpack.

**-With Amy-**

Amy jogged down the stairs and yelled, 'Coming!" when the dorbell rang again.

Amy ran to the door and opened it to see Hamilton, Reagan, and Madison Holt at her door. Her face immediately broke into a smile when she saw them.

"Hey you guys!" she exclaimed.

Hamilton burst into the house annd scooped Amy into a type of brother/sister hug. "It's good to see ya Ames." he said with a smile bright enough to light up a room.

Madison and Reagan pulled Hamilton away from Amy and went to hug her themselves. "Hey, Madi. Hey Reagie." Amy smiled hugging the two younger girls back. "Hey, Amy!" they exclaimed. When the three pulled apart Dan came berreling down the stairs. "Ham!" he shouted with glee.

Hamilton whooped and tackled Dan in a massive hug. Amy, decided to take Madison and Reagan to their rooms. "Do you two want seperate rooms, or do you want to share one?"

Madison and Reagan looked at eachother before nodding, "We want to share one please." they both said.

Amy nodded and told them to follow her. When they saw their room Reagan and Madison whooped in joy. Their room had a flat screen t.v, various game systems and a bed. That was it. Amy frowned poking at the keypad she had just put their names in and asked herself,"I wonder if it's malfunctioning."

"Sorry guys, I'll get you another room."

"NOOOO!" The Holt twins were shaking their heads frantically. "This is perfect!" They screamed and ran into the room shutting the door accidentally in Amy's face.

"Wow." Amy shook her head smiling to herself and walked away.

The song '_Easy' _by Paula DeAnda began playing and Amy knew she was getting a phone call. "Hello?" she asked.

"Amy?" Sinead Starling asked.

"Yup, that's me."

"Okay. I was calling to let you know we have a slight problem."

Amy instantly became concerned, "Why? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Amy began belting out questions like there was no tommarow.

A laugh was heard on the other end of the phone and Sinead responded, "No, Ames, nothings wrong. Geesh, take a chill pill."

Amy rolled her eyes, but if you looked at her face you could tell she was relieved.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Well..." There was a pause and Amy knew Sinead was stalling.

"Sinead..." Amy narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, alright! We met up with Jonah and he decided to come with us, but... Alright! I begged the driver to let me drivebecause we were on a country road and nobody was around. He finally let me, but I crashed the car into a tree."

Amy sighed,"What now then?"

"Ummm... We called a tow company, but they were closed. So we called another comapny, and they came over, but we won't be able to get another car until tommarow morning."

Amy sighed again, "That's okay, Sinead. You'll be here tommarow though, right?"

"Yup!"

"Good. See you then."

Amy looked outside and saw that the sun was setting. _'Dang, it's already time for dinner. I wonder when Nellie will be back. Oh! Yeah, she said she'll be here tommarow..'_ Amy walked downstairs and went to the dining room. Dan, Natalie, Hamilton, Reagan, and Madison were already there. _'I wonder where Ian and Uncle Fiske are.' _Amy went and sat at her usual spot at the head of the table.

"Dan?"

"Yeah?" Dan looked up and met her gaze.

"Where's Uncle Fiske and Ian?"

"Uncle Fiske said he had alot of work to do, so he would eat in his office. Ian is-"

Dan was cut off by a loud _CRASH! _

Suspecting the worst everyone ran upstairs while Amy grabbed her gun and Dan brought his stun gun. When they got upstairs they saw Ian on the floor with a bloody nose, a shattered vase was beside him.

Nellie stood above him about to kick him in the stomach when she saw Amy and Dan. "Hey kiddos!"

"Nellie!" the two shouted. Amy walked up to her and gave her a hug before asking what happend.

"Well, I saw _him_" Nellie glared daggers at Ian, "Snooping around outside the weapons room."

Amy looked at Ian's bloody nose, "What'd you do to him?" She asked.

Nellie shrugged. "I just punched him in the face. I was coming early to surprise you to, but I had to go to my room for a sec, that's when I saw him."

"What's with the vase?" Dan asked.

"He knocked it down when he fell over."

"Oh." everyone said nonchalantly.

"Okay, guys. Ian, you go get cleaned up, everyone else, to the dining room." Amy spoke.

Everyone except Ian, then preceded to the dining room.

After eating everyone decided to turn in.

"Night guys." Amy called heading to her room.

She decided to stop by Ian's room to see if he was okay.

She knocked on the door and waited until he said, _'Come in.'_

"Hey." She waved slightly.

"Hey." Ian smiled gently.

"I just came to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"Cool. I'll just go then."

Amy turned to leave but stopped when Ian turned her around. He surprised her by kissing her gently.

Amy blushed scarlet. "U-umm... I-I gotta g- go." She stuttered before dashing out the door.

Ian looked where she used to be and smiled sadly. _'I'm sorry for hurting you Amy.' _he thought before going to sleep.

**~0~**

**Okay, well how do you like it? Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! :) Help me out by reviewing more! :) Thanks!**


	3. Kidnapped

_Recap:_

_'I'm sorry for hurting you Amy.'_

**~0~**

When Amy got to her room, her heart was pounding in her chest. _'He kissed me.'_ Amy slid down the wall and brought her legs to her chest, sobbing. _'Why? Why does he do this to me? Did I do something to deserve this?'_

A knock at her door made her jump. Hastily wiping her tears, she called, "W-who i-is it?"

Nellie poked her head in and said, "Hey. You okay kiddo.." in a gentle voice. Amy nodded with tear filled eyes. "Oh, Amy." Nellie squatted and pulled Amy into a hug.

"It was Ian, wasn't it?" At Amy's silence Nellie knew the answer. _'That rich British punk! When I get a hold of him, I'll ring his perfect little neck.' _ Amy looked up and saw the look in the eyes of the girl she thought of as a sister and sighed. "Nellie." Hearing her name, she looked down at Amy and smiled sheepishly.

Amy got up. "Nellie, thinking such mean things will get you in trouble."

Nellie turned around to say, "What are you going to do about it.", but before she could, a pillow was thrown at her face. Amy laughed as Nellie ran to the bed to retrieve her own pillow. She threw it at Amy and she ducked laughing, but another was thrown at her and it struck her face.

Laughing, both girls grabbed pillows and hurled them at each other. Amy laughed and struck Nellie in the face, and Nellie, being dramatic hit the floor. Amy laughed, clutching her aching sides.

Unexpectedly, Nellie stood, and tackled Amy to the bed. Both girls were laughing when they hit the bed with Nellie on top. She playfully shook Amy by the shoulders and yelled, "Say Uncle!"

Red in the face from laughing so much, Amy said, "Never!"

"Your choice." Nellie shrugged.

Grabbing Amy's shoulders again, she twisted around and both girls tumbled off the bed and onto the carpeted floor.

Regaining her stance first Amy jumped on Nellie and pinned her to the floor. Nellie, impressed, asked, "When'd you get so good?"

Amy shrugged, "I don't know."

Nellie grinned evilly, "Well, you're still not good enough to beat me!" in Amy's face.

_CRASH!_

The two laughing girls stopped, before Nellie could get Amy back.

"What was that?" They asked simultaneously.

'_Dan.' _Both girls thought.

In a flash they were off the floor and running out the door. Amy grabbed her gun and Nellie grabbed a knife as they ran down the stairs.

The met up with the Holts as they raced down the steps.

"Hamilton!" Amy shouted.

"Huh?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know, me and an were in his room playing video games, but he came out here to get some snacks." Realization crossed his face and he swore.

"Help! Amy! Nellie!"

"Dan!" Amy, Nellie and Hamilton shouted at once.

With a speed Amy didn't know she possessed, Amy surged forward to save her brother.

"Ahh!"

"Dan!" Amy called Ian joined her and the two raced ahead of the others.

By the time they got to the living room, Dan was nowhere to be seen. The window was open, and the curtains were billowing in the summer breeze.

A single note, stabbed to the small table with a dagger of the same design as last time, was all that Amy could concentrate on.

Nellie, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, and Natalie arrived to see Amy grab the dagger and wrench it out of the table. Amy picked up the note with the dagger still In her hands.

All it said was:

**Meet at the **

**Washington Monument**

**at 6:00pm tomorrow if **

**you want to see your **

**brother again.**

**~Vespers**

There was a fancy "V" at the bottom.

Amy squeezed her eyes shut and her grip on the dagger tightened. Suddenly, she stabbed the dagger back into place.

"That's it." She spoke with vengeance in her voice, "First, they break into my house. Now," She opened her eyes, and they screamed vengeance, "They not only break into my house again, but they kidnap my brother."

She crumpled the note with one hand, "They have gone too far. As soon as Sinead and the rest arrive, we leave. Pack your bags."

Everyone nodded and went to do as they were told.

Amy stayed behind and gazed out the window at the setting sun. Closing her eyes she whispered, "Please be okay, Dan."

After a few more moments, she walked away to pack.

**-With Dan-**

Dan sat between two big buff guys in the back of a van. He had been going downstairs to get snacks for him and Hamilton, when these two guys in black had come out of nowhere and attacked him. He had been able to kick one in the jaw, but they had overpowered him.

In the front two lady's were arguing in Russian. For a moment he had had the crazy urge to see if it was Irina, but he knew she had died in the fire at Jakarta.

Suddenly, one lady pulled off her mask and he saw the glowing face of Isabel Kabra, murderer, and arsonist.

Dan gasped, "Isabel."

She smiled evilly, "Why hello, Daniel."

**~0~**

**Duh! Duh! Duh! Well hope you enjoyed review! :)**


	4. She's Back

**Okay, thanks my lovely beta MagicCahill for this edited chapter :) Thank you all for your lovely reviews, and if you didn't know, in April the 11****th**** book will come out, it's called "Vespers Rising" anyway, enjoy!**

**Note: Ned and Ted won't be disabled, but they do have a few scars, just like Sinead. Sorry if you're mad, but… yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.**

**

* * *

**

Sinead Starling looked in front of her at the beautiful mansion. _'Wow, I haven't been back here in months.' _She walked up the driveway with Ned, Ted, and Jonah following, surprisingly, Jonah's father, Broderick, decided not to follow his son this time.

Sinead walked up to the door, and rang the bell. A few moments later a voice was heard, "I'm coming!" it snapped.

Sinead stepped back in alarm, _'That's not like Amy.'_ But the voice was undeniably Amy's. _'I wonder what's wrong.'_

Amy opened the door, and Sinead knew she'd been crying. "Oh, Amy!" Sinead rushed forward to hug her, but Amy immediately step away. Sinead was hurt.

"Amy?"

Amy just walked away. She walked up the stairs and Sinead watched as she disappeared from view.

Natalie appeared and gave her a sympathetic look. "She's like this with everyone. Even Nellie."

"Why?"

Natalie took a deep breath and said, "Dan's been kidnapped."

Sinead took a step back. "What?"

"Yesterday. Amy- Amy's like the living dead. She hasn't eaten either. Nellie and I try talking to her, but she'd scared. Dan was all she had left." Natalie put her hands to her mouth to try to stop her sobs, but they came out anyway. Ever since the end of the clue hunt, her and Amy had been very close, so it killed her to see Amy like this.

Sinead wrapped her arms around Natalie and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay Nat. We'll find him, and when we do, Amy will be happy again." Sinead pulled away and looked Natalie in the eye, "Okay?" She asked. Natalie nodded and regained her composure.

"Come with me. I'll take you guys to your rooms." Natalie told her.

Sinead nodded and grabbed her suitcases. Ned and Ted did the same, and Natalie led them into the house, and up the stairs. She led Ned to a room across from Dan's and put Ned Starling into the keypad. When Ned walked in, he was stunned. It had all sorts of electronics, and there was an area for experimenting. He smiled and ran into the room.

Natalie gave Ted the room next to Ned's. She typed Ted Starling into the key pad, and Ted walked in, and immediately ran to one of the huge monitors and began typing. Sinead and Natalie smiled and closed the door.

"Yo!" Jonah called. Natalie looked up, annoyed at being summoned with 'yo.'

"Yes, Jonah?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Be cool, homes! A`ight? When we gonna get to my room, yo?"

Natalie gave Jonah an annoyed look, but gave him the room across from Ted's. She typed, 'Jonah Wizard.' Into the keypad, and when she opened the door, she was shocked. Jonah had an even bigger need for luxury that Ian!

On the ceiling a crystal chandelier hung, it was lighted, and the crystals were casting rainbows of light across the finely furnitured room. Against one wall was a massive king size bed with a green comforter, and black pillows and sheets. On the wall across from the bed, hung a flatscreen t.v with an xbox, playstation, and wii already hooked up to it. The room had a mini fridge and a bar. In the bathroom the bathtub was huge. It was gold, and so was the toilet. There was one sink, but many things were spread around it.

Jonah gave a nod of approval and said, "This is tight yo!"

Natalie and Sinead walked out and Natalie led Sinead to her room.

Sinead's room was across from Natalie's, and when Natalie put Sinead's name into the keypad, the room was kind of a cross between Natalie's room, and Ned and Ted's rooms. When Natalie saw all the fashion accessories, clothes, and make-up, she smirked, "Since when have you been interested in fashion?" She asked.

Sinead blushed and looked away, "ummm, since I kind of, started going out with Hamilton."

Natalie's mouth dropped open in shock. "Really?" She squealed.

"Yup." A voice boomed from the doorway.

Natalie and Sinead turned and Sinead ran into Hamilton's arms. Natalie noticed they were having a moment, so she slowly backed out of the room.

When she got to her room, she sat on her bed and frowned. _'Why am I the only one without somebody?'_

**~With Amy~**

Amy walked to her room and grabbed her purse. She threw her Ipod, phone, and wallet into it, and walked downstairs. She rung the bell that the servants usually rung to notify them of dinner.

After a moment she let the bell go and yelled, "Everyone, let's go! Get into the car, we have to leave, or something bad could happen to Dan!"

Everyone came running down the stairs with the stuff the needed. For Hamilton, Ian, Jonah, Ned, and Ted they only needed their phones and wallets. Sinead, Natalie, and Nellie had their purses. Reagan and Madison just kept their phones and wallets in their pockets.

Nellie walked up to Amy and the two walked out the doors with the others following. Amy, who had gotten her license through a special program, climbed into the driver's seat of a black suburban. Nellie climbed into the passenger seat and everyone else got into the back.

When everyone was in, Amy started the car and they left.

Amy got on the highway and her only thought was, _'I'm coming Dan.'_

**~Three Hours Later~**

Amy pulled into the parking lot of the Washington Monument and everyone got out. She looked around, but then she heard, "Amy! Help me!"

She quickly turned around. There, Dan was tied up and surrounded by three men that were in black. Amy saw the fear in Dan's eyes and her heart clenched.

"Nellie!" She called.

"Yeah?" Nellie walked up to Amy and she said,

"Nellie, can you take out these guys?"

Nellie nodded and without warning, she charged at them.

Surprised, the men didn't have time to defend themselves. Nellie kicked one in the gut in another in the head. She did a back flip and dogged one of their swings. She used one of them for support and swung around and knocked two of them out.

Before she could get the last one, it grabbed her throat and squeezed. Nellie's air was cut off, but before she suffocated, Amy kicked the guy in the stomach, so he dropped Nellie. Amy socked the guy, so he got knocked out.

She reached down to help Nellie up, but she stopped once Nellie was up, because she heard the sound of a gun being cocked. She turned her head slowly to see Isabel Kabra standing with there, pointing a gun at her and Nellie.

Isabel still looked perfect, and she had an evil smile on her face. "I'm back." She purred.

* * *

**Yay! I'm soooo happy! I already have over twenty reviews! :) Well, I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!**


End file.
